where saitama finally teaches genos something
by perspicace
Summary: saitama is confused to his students displeasure towards some fanmail. now saitama has to become an actual sensei and teach genos something.
1. Chapter 1

the demon cyborg held the formal piece of paper in his metal hands. the last time he wanted to blow up a piece of paper so bad was whenever it was a piece of written harassment, towards his beloved sensei. golden orbs scanned the article of text one more time- in hope that maybe the bit of information was misread- it wasn't. the teen who was incapable of showing complex emotions had his artificial face scrunched up in pure distaste. the hard mask of a human face was furrowed showing wrinkles and folds giving the impression of skin being there. if the creator of the face was here he would have been ecstatic at his handiwork. genos would be, because it would show him being human. but right now the young man cared about nothing except his letter.

"oi! more fan mail genos?" a muscular man stood close to the agitated cyborg. obviously not reading any signs of negativity from the other man. the older man stood comically in childish pajamas with his right pinkie finger permanently stuck up his opposite nostril. once digging for gold, it was now resting in its shameful position. the caped baldy cared less.

the blonde teen startled incinerated the paper quickly. noticing his stupidity of an action he apologized profoundly and bowed. his artificial mop of golden locks now the only thing in saitama's vision. the pajamaed hero now adopting his infamous comical appearance (more resembling an egg with a face on it) sweat dropped. "a-ano…" saitama's mouth twitched in attempt to hide a smile. the man sighed. whatever it is his "disciple" is fretting over it obviously had to be really important if it meant it had his stoic student flustered like a schoolgirl. knowing that it would be a while before the issue would be resolved, saitama flopped on the cheap dining table. the plastic legs creaked in compliance to it's owner's actions. swinging his toned legs back and forth childishly the man relaxed into his position. the disciple still bent over in groveling position.

"explain."

any other time the young teen would have been beyond overjoyed that his sensei was paying attention to him outside of the battlefield; right now he wished his armor was equipped with an invisibility function.

"i-it's just fanmail, sen-"

saitama interjected "you burnt a chunk out of the cabinet." genos cringed staying in his bowing position he glanced to the left of him. his yellow irises going as far as they could- straining against the black area of his eye. he winced noticing the charred corner of his master's kitchen cabinet. the once cheap tiling of the surface now was a new black color. the cyborg appalled at his actions set out to fix the victimized furniture. saitama stood mildly entertained by his student rummaging and incoherent apologies.

"i-it's a formal event to honor all s-class and above heroes, they sent me an invitation to join the party. apparently it's an obligation for all new heroes because it is a good way to boost publicity." the cyborg refusing to make eye contact continued to fix the cabinet nervously. his artificial limbs expertly swaying in a storm of movement. saitama was curious to why his student had reacted the way he did to a simple event, but he found his reactions surprisingly endearing nonetheless. saitama shook his head at the thought.

"so.. what's the problem here? don't have a suit?'' saitama mused flipping through the discarded manga on the table. he obviously showed no displeasure to his student's figitidiness (is that a word? ) and his damaged home. genos finished with his handiwork stood awkwardly in front of his seated master. "um..no.. that's not it." the cyborgs attitude was highly different from his usual talkative and blunt attitude. the cyborg seems embarrassed. unwilling to let his teacher know the truth behind the ridiculousness of his actions. saitama not looking up from his well worn manga issued a hand motion to command genos's explanation.

"They want us to DANCE!''

the cyborg emphasized the word dance as if it were a blasphemous word, one you wouldn't dare say outside the safety of your own home. his face remained expressionless but saitama had been around the teen long enough to know when the boys seemingly indifferent persona was sparked up with a feeling. "and..?'' saitama set his book down, now interested. genos seemed calm but his chest seemed to glow slightly. a soft red glow. saitama cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

finally the man understood. it made sense that genos would be upset about the invitation. aside from the teens antisocial behaviour- there was an obvious reason why he also refuse to partake in the partying obligation that is dancing. having the tragic events happen at the ripe age of 15 it took out all opportunities of school dances and other formalities for the impressionable youth to learn to dance.

"you don't know how.. huh."' saitama rested his chin on his crossed hands.

genos avoided eye contact but nodded. he seemed unaffected by his teachers realization but saitama could've sworn the red of genos's chest was glowing brighter and hotter.

saitama jumped off the table with catlike agility. he stretched his arms overhead, the blue pajamas lifting up to show the rocklike abs underneath. the room got a little hotter from his disciples uncharacteristic chest heating.

"well i guess it's the sensei's job to teach his student." saitama grabbed a hold of one of genos's cold metal hand and positioned it at the crook of his back.

"on the count of three. one. two.''

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Genos awkwardly moved his feet throughout the small square area of his master's kitchen. the hero once known for his agility and grace was now clumsily stepping on his partners bare feet. with each slip up there was the inevitable promise of scrambled apologetics. his chest was now resembling more of a middle school hotplate than a body part. saitama jumped back, not able to take anymore of the pain that came from being too close to the steaming cyborg. pulling the blue shirt from his torso- he noted the charred fabric. he pouted, it was his favorite night shirt. fortunately the hero's skin was left unscathed due to his godlike healing abilities. he sighed. although this was the first time since he met the cyborg- his disciple was creating a lot of damage.

"is there a reason why you're doing that." saitama paused his teaching for a second,

the cyborg unable to defy his masters expectations spewed out information indifferently- luckily the robotic side of him had no trouble tripping over the fast pace of his speech. "it is an involuntary reaction to whenever my internal structure feels the need to release heat through the vents positioned on my chest. it happens whenever there is some form of nerval message brought by an external disturbance, usually caused by some form of conceived distress. so the message between by nervous system links towards my brain in a need to cool down my systems as to counteract the-"

"in 20 words or less" saitama held out his hand to stop his student. his other hand pinching the skin between his crumpled brows. he felt a migraine itching the way up his spinal cord.

"it means i'm embarrassed." the cyborg stated matter-of-factly. he looked up at the upper corner of the ceiling avoiding making contact with his now half naked master. the room began to become a little stuffy. the cyborg opened a window grateful to have a moment to collect himself, and direct some of the steam outside. for the first time genos was once actually grateful that his master's house wasn't equipped with a smoke alarm.

"ah.. so you mean that one time you flipped a pancake and ended up sending my breakfast through the roof; the small fire we had wasn't actually because of the stove?"

" er..well yes."

"and that one time i was delivering you back to the guy with the big mustache , who made you into a cyborg- after you had your legs ripped off by some killer fangirls- then my cape somehow ended up with holes in it.."

"h-hai." genos said. now realizing how the doctors little invention had really caused a lot of damage.

"oh! and that one time you ended up burning off your shirt when we were coming home with groceries because you lost the house key i gave you.''

"YES YES! master yes!" genos panted in desperation to stop his sensei's listing of his dishonorable deeds. his head turned back at the man but his the rest of him still stood pointing outside. the unlucky vacant buildings (that were in the near proximity) now had a soft glaze of ashes. where the disastrous heat of geno's embarrassment licked their sides.

the man who was usually quite slow to pointing out obvious things suddenly had a realization. "ah.. so it's like you're blushing." he smirked proudly at his epiphany. not really noting the meaning of his words or the impact it would have on the recipient, the baldy commented happily "ahhh...- that's kinda cute."

(of course the egg man would be the only one who found burning down buildings "endearing''. but he's still convinced he doesn't swing that way so we won't talk about that -.-)

poor genos bowed his head. he was certain if he had any amount of blood in him it would have made his features as crimson as the dance invitation that had started this whole mess. he had long ago came to the realization of his idolization of his sensei. but idolization does not lead to panicked stuttering and "blushing". genos made a mental note he was going to have to confirm his new foundings to doctor stench. it was hopefully just a malfunction.

"well is there anyway to stop it.? ya know before i turn well done." the cartoon looking man scratched the lower part of his stomach. the soft fuzz of fur lead slightly upwards. fading the closer it got to his belly button. which, of course, was the only hair that saitama still owned. (that and the hair in his echem echem -/-) genos was now unable to not take his eyes off the man's happy trail. genos quickly grabbed an apron and swiftly downed his master in it. the taller man would have used his own article of clothing, but it had long been a victim to the teenagers deadly chest.

"and how is this gonna help.'' saitama cocked an eyebrow. he found his students actions more entertaining than any news report. it was refreshing to see genos adopt a more relaxed role suitable to his age. instead of following the persona he led that accustomed to his robot side of him. this one was more well…. how saitama envisioned genos would have acted in a normal life. not that saitama ever thought about that..

"it just will master." genos said. obviously hinting his shameful plea of wanting saitama to keep it on. ''ugh fine.'' saitama said the complete opposite of grace. yet genos still clung to his every word and praised his kindness. saitama cut him off and proceeded to take his spot in the dance.

"now let's get this over with genos, it's not that empowering being in the female role now i'm beginning to notice.'' saitama continued to show his disciple the steps to a simple waltz. following the simple melody saitama recited as he taught the footwork. "and one, two, three. and one two three.."

"sorry master- you are too kind to teach me this- i guess gender roles have become a little confusing to me since cyborgs don't have to worry about the societal appropriation of gender constructs." even though what genos said was quite true saitama was more concerned about how his disciple spat the word cyborg. " and why is that? i mean you were born a boy. do cyborgs not identify as a gender?'' genos felt flattered that his master wanted to know so much about him. " i don't know.. in my case i do prefer to be called by masculine labels since i am a male, but i am not so sure for other cyborgs." talking helped alleviate the tension between the two males dancing. one being quite clumsy and the other being quite bored.

now struck up with a new question saitama felt no concern for how he spoke. "so.. do you have a dick?" (couldn't say penis now could you.)

deadly silence filled the room. not even the sounds of the clicking of heels could be heard.

"EH! GENOS! AGAIN WITH THE BURNING ALL MY SHIT?! WRAP YOURSELF IN AN OVEN MITT OR SOMETHING!"

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The atmosphere in the small apartment was tense (and not because it was a million degrees due to genos) but tense as in well... awkward as hell. The bald man who was now half naked for the second time was a little agitated due to his now mortified student. But nonetheless the man knew he had to follow through and teach his disciple. Pausing his footwork saitama dancing partner immediately stopped in perfect synchronization with his teacher. Saitama nodded approvingly half proud at his teaching and at his student. "now it's time for you to learn some more group dances, in pretty sure those bastards *who didn't even invite me* will have a couple of those. Genos stood frigid as if someone had blasted him with an ice ray. Which would be appropriate considering their cartoonish life style of "heroin". "Are you serious? um… sensei." the teen said in disbelief groaning at the ridiculousness of it all. The cyborg knew in his entire heart if it weren't for him wanting to register with his idol that he wouldn't be forced to go to this pretentious event of elitists and good for nothings. But that was really the only part he actually regretted of becoming a hero. That and the fangirls, some of them were quite impressive, in a weird scary shit you rants kind of way.

"Hey if you want we could stop this now and call it a day." saitama motioned, picking up the habit of him digging for gold. His student interjected and pleaded for saitama to continue. Not really because of his desire to learn to dance, but because he highly enjoyed being taught by his teacher, which gratefully didn't involve vague speeches and mentions. Not that genos wasn't infatuated with his teacher's verbal instructing as well. He just enjoyed this moment. The clueless blonde not quite grasping the whole picture but he knew he enjoyed dancing with saitama. It made him feel more... normal.

"Well then stop complaining." saitama smirked and flicked genos's forehead gently. The same action he had done when ending the battle between the two. Genos touched the same place his master had and could've sworn he could feel the warmth of his master through his lifeless metal fingertips. "Hai!'' genos said excitedly. Quickly grabbing ahold of his master's hands, in the position as instructed. Saitama couldn't hold back a laugh. Genos was showing improvement but his actions were clumsy and eager. Like a dog that had just learned a new trick. And was more than ecstatic to use it at any given moment. Even if that moment happened to be highly inappropriate.

The cyborg inwardly pouted at his master's reaction thinking it was his master not approving with genos's actions. But he continued the more intricate dance saitama was beginning to teach. His master's bare feet hadn't been stepped on in over ten minutes. Genos could only conclude that it was a good sign of his betterment as a dancer. He was beginning to actually looking forward to the event. Although that meant he would have to dance with someone else. Genos found himself upset at the thought. Deciding to intrude on the comfortable silence that had begun to rest in the kitchen genos asked a question that had been burning a hole through his artificial skull. "Where did you learn how to dance, sensei?" hoping that it wouldn't be considered prying genos looked up from his feet and into the eyes of his teacher. _How had he not noticed that they were such a rich brown?_

"Ah... my mom taught me." saitama said, the man's face was calm. As if he were about to retell a fond memory. Genos tried to picture the woman who must've given birth to such a magnificent person. But alas the teen was having more of a baby Jesus and Mary moment in his imagination. plus, he couldn't get a fairly accurate picture of saitama mother without picturing her without hair. "What **was** your childhood like? If you don't mind me asking sensei." again genos's gear in his mind were turning at an alarming rate. The teen pictured an abnormally buff child doing pullups at a jungle gym.

"If I knew the answer I would tell you genos. I don't really remember much. My past hasn't really ever been a concern of mine. Though I do remember,'' saitama took a second and laugher fondly. "I do remember always getting into fights with older kids."

Genos forgetting his usual formalities praised his master "that must have been how you became such an excellent fighter! I am certain you were a force to be reckoned with even at that time." Saitama smirked "push! Not even! Man I remember I was always getting my ass kicked! I remember this one time, some kid had made fun of my mom for "sleeping around a lot". Which I definitely didn't know what that meant at the time. But I just decided to haul ass! Man I had a temper!'

Genos was silent.

"I was laying into them. I really though I was doing some work on the bastards!" saitama secretly remembered the adrenaline rush he had during that time. He wish he could have that again. "But one of the bigger guys just picked me up like a sack of potatoes and flung me into this old mans barbed wire fence. Ugh! Now that I remember, I was crying a lot, snot running down my face and everything. The kids just kept kicking me. It wasn't until the man who owned the property came out that the kids ran away… "Saitama sighed happily "I don't know what was worse. Getting beat up or having to face my mom's wrath."

Genos trembled a little. Picturing the one he admired in youth holding his head in fetal position crying. A pathetic sight, layered with the inevitable promise that there was a painful suffering. But yet his thought of saitama didn't alter at all. even though all of what his master had told him was the complete opposite of what was infront of him,

"you know that guy who works as a cashier at the grocery store?"

Genos nodded

Saitama knew genos's reaction before he even spoke. "Same bastard who flung me at the fence and called my mom a whore."

Genos stood shocked. All the while mentally planning the demise of the unsuspecting cashier. Saitama sighed. "Not that the guy remembers me. I mean I did lose all my hair and I have a good two decades of growth since then. Funny how the guy who I was terrified of now rings up my dinner." genos though in a turmoil of conflicting emotions, still admired the forgiving nature of his master. Genos wasn't sure if he wanted to be like saitama for that trait, or stop the hero from being to generous all the time. When there were people who obviously didn't deserve it.

"I even have a scar from it." saitama mentioned. Directing the back of his shoulder to poke through. Genos noticed a small scar the length of a pinkie finger etched across saitama smooth skin. "It's a shame I don't get those anymore..."

Genos finally interjected, all he could think about was his own annoyance of his always having some form of scratch because of his incompetence and lack of experience as a hero. "Why would you want those?"

"Because, it's the only way I can have proof of anything. I mean, not even the public gives me any gratification for what I do. but maybe if I have some scars I can alwasy have a physical reminder of the hard work i do. plus its a great bar story."

genos allowed his inner emotions to seep through his external appearance. his face adopted a pout. the dance between the two was drawing to a close, somehow the two had floated into the hall without the others noticing. saitama beginning to become awar of his students childish look knew that his student had alot to process. most likely the teen was going to have a lot to write about in his creepy biography of saitama. "hey. if you can make my favorite food i'll see if i can watch you dance at the event." the older man said this mostly because of his own desire to see how his hard work payed off. and because he knew he would enjoy seeing the blonde cyborg happily show his new trick. saitama yeilded with imself that he would definetly be enteratined by it all.

genos froze in shock and anticipation. he seemed jumpy in excitement. "really?!" he paced in place already planning how to make the meal.

"ya… ya." saitama yawned into his hand." just dont set the place of fire again."

"YES SIR! genos had long but bolted towards the store.

…..

" AND DONT KILL THE CASHIER!"


	4. Chapter 4

Well-dressed figures swayed across the room. Each one following the instructions of the soft melody that bounced across the white walls. Although everyone in the room came in a plethora of odd shapes and sizes, they all were in synch. Making each single dance between a couple look like a single unit with the next.

Genos danced near the middle of the hall. The sides were occupied by food tables and large alien-like creatures. To which the blonde cyborg got a bad vibe from. Mostly because they kept pretending to slice their "throat" with their "finger", then proceed to point at the blameless teen. Genos decided it was less problematic if he pretended to enjoy the party in the middle.

"Echem." A sweet, yet intimidating, voiced interjected the blonde cyborgs scanning of the area. She would never understand what the handsome teen was looking for. In a room full of heroes there was no chance of destructions. Her dancing partner quickly looked back at her, his face devoid of expression. He muttered an apology that held no actual heat to it and proceeded to dance somewhat expertly to a less crowded area.

The green haired woman rested her nimble pale fingers on the shoulder of her dance partner. Heavily lashed emerald eyes praising the well fitted suit, which rested on the teens bulky arms. "What are you looking at anyway?" Tatsukami no longer resisted the temptation of curiosity and asked. "It isn't like there aren't any dangers amidst a room full of heroes. Actual competent ones at that." Genos finally decided to join in on conversation with the smaller woman. "That's not a very sound idea. Putting all the strongest heroes in one area. And leaving the city to the lower classes." Of course Genos didn't fully mean it, he knew whole heartedly that saitama could protect the city, and much more, if required.

The beautiful tatsukami pouted at her dancing partner's bluntness. It wasn't that he wasn't polite, he just didn't seem to find any form of conversation that wasn't sole informational a waste of time. She noticed Genos still scanning the area. One or two minutes went by of relentless searching and the cyborgs expression seeped through his mask. The green haired woman had to peel her hand from genos's shoulder just to stifle her laugh. The cyborg stared at nothing, but looked like a child who was just put into time out. A dog who just got scolded for a sin they forgot. An infant in the arms of someone who wasn't their mother. You get the point. Genos looked downright disappointed.

Saitama bolted across the black street. His immeasurable speed carrying him so fast that even the wind couldn't reach him. Or the shrieks of startled pedestrians, until five seconds later. Saitama was in so much of a hurry sound couldn't catch up to him. The package he held in his arms protectively dangerously close to puncturing him in the eye. It took a couple seconds till the poor guy realized he had missed his destination by a few miles. Cursing in a way that would offend a sailor, saitama ran back to the fancy building that housed most of this cities formal events.

Arriving at where he should have over an hour ago. Saitama peeked through the glass window on the fourth floor. His cheap tennis shows threatening to be too big for the small ledge of the expensive window. He smooshed his face to the window, cupping his hands like binoculars to look through the window. Fortunately everyone's senses were lowered and didn't notice him. A few were grabbing their coats and ushering each other into the cold night air. The dance was drawing to a close.

Tatsukami stopped her chatting to her rudely silent partner and noticed a recognizable figure in one of the least secluded areas of the dance hall. She recognized him from most of the gossip that went on at her work place. The pieces of the puzzle came together and she smirked. The sadistic woman had the opportunity to do nothing and ignore the two's desperations, or she could play matchmaker. Right when she had decided to go with the first option she noticed Genos hadn't looked up from his feet in over three songs. She inwardly groaned. Capturing the attention of saitama she motioned for him to stop with the idiotic expression. If she was going to have to be the one who constructed a moment for the two buffoons she as hell wasn't going to have one look more like an idiot. Saitama nodded. Now seeing the partner she was with.

"Ya know… there's this weird guy who has been watching us for over an hour now... I wonder what his deal is.'' Genos quickly looked up. Tatsukami could've sworn that a tail was wagging behind him. "Really?! Where?!" Genos looked toward the spot where tatsukami had smugly pointed to. Making eye contact with his smiling teacher. Genos had a grin stretching from ear to ear.

Saitama waved happily. He went to pick up the package he had set on the shelf. The whole reason why he had been late. When he turned to get it the snowy wood of the shelf broke. Saitama looked at Genos and sweat dropped.

Saitama fell.

"If an egg falls… will it crack?"" tatsukami mused.

"SENSEI!"


	5. Chapter 5

The city above was gray and dull. Much like how Saitama's life used to be. Devoid of passion and character. Saitama dusted himself off from the minor slipup, straining his neck to look back up at the spot of green that still was safe on the balcony that once housed saitamas person. It was a potted cactus. A gift saitama had planned to give to his disciple, who had given him so much. Now he had begun to notice.

Because just like how the green splash of life livened up the dull city's ground eye view, Genos added more excitement and color in saitamas life. The bald hero wondered what would've happened if he hadn't had met the clingy bastard. Before he could jump up to get the prickly plant, the main door of the building flung open. "SENSEI!" Genos flew towards the older man, not showing any amount of physical strain. Which was highly impressive considering the cyborg had just ran down all those flights of stairs.

Saitama looked at his disciple, no longer annoyed at the teen's consistent devotion. "Yo." Saitama raised one of his arms in a silent gesture. Genos looked at his teacher, not surprised at his ability to survive such a fall. He took a deep breath, which really wasn't something he needed to do, just to calm himself. He could've sworn his absent heart had skipped a beat. The doctor had called it phantom limb syndrome… or something like that. "What were you thinking sensei? You could've just came inside!"

Saitama rolled his muddy brown eyes, and crossed his arms in humor. He hadn't been fussed like this since his mom was around. "Do you really think those bastards would let me in? I'm pretty sure half the hate mail I get is from them." Disregarding genos's silence (a rare sight if he has ever seen one) saitama looked back up at the newly bought cactus. Teetering on the near broken ledge. Although the hero could survive that fall, he knew that the poor plant sure wouldn't. Genos now noticing what his teacher was concerned with. Enabling his inhuman vision, Genos noticed a small cactus. Although the species of plant was similar, to the chipped cactus at home, its aesthetic was entirely different. This one was smaller and a brighter green, with much more bushels of thorny balls. It looked new and full of life. The one at the house was near death. Old and damaged. From all the destruction it had faced from monsters and explosions.

"What is that for sensei? To replace the one at home?" he looked at his teacher. Both were now concerned about the clouds which threatened to release ominous torrents of snow. Saitama looked towards the clueless cyborg and smirked. "nah. I've had that little guy for as long as I could remember, he's part of the family." Genos couldn't help but notice how saitama said "the family" he shook his head before the teens adolescent vivid imagination took out on a world of its own. Saitama pointed at the plant, "that's yours."

Genos knew for certain his invisible heart was running faster than the motors in his artificial chest. He swallowed hard, though there was no spit to swallow. "When we take it home I hope it doesn't die from all the times you're out heroin. I'll try to water it when you're gone."

"Do not worry sensei, I have already comprised a calendar in my schedule of an appropriate watering schedule for the plant.'' Although the idea was logical, the main reason for doing so was to distract the cyborg from letting what little hormones he had left run wild.

"Nah that's fine, it's just a plant. I'd rather the thing die than stop us from doing our jobs."

"Sensei, I will literally aneurysm if you do not allow me to take the utmost care of the plant you had given me."

Saitama made eye contact with his stubborn roommate. The man had only seen that dedicated and serious look in the kid's golden orbs whenever saitama had saved genos's life. Saitama groaned. And waved his had in defeat. "Fine. Go get the damn plant. I'll teach you how to take care of it when we get back."

"Really?"

"I'm your teacher, aren't I?"

Genos nodded happily. In just one day Genos was lucky enough to have his master watch him dance and now this. The cyborg took one jump and flew up in the air to retrieve his gift.

Saitama looked at the flying teen and smirked. He had remembered how empty he had felt when it was just him. No one to worry about. No reason to better himself. The only responsibility the still unrecognized hero had was that damn cactus. He wanted to give his student the feeling he had when taking care of something and watching something grow. Though the man knew Genos already had something to take care of... him.

Genos landed back down. Because this was the more economically stable part of the city. The road still remained intact. If this were anywhere else, rubble would've flown everywhere. Saitama noticed soft white flecks littering the boys yellow hair and black suit. Melting as soon as the snow hit the cyborg. Taking off his jacket saitama put it over the plant that had been protectively held on genos's chest.

"Don't want to ruin that fancy shmancy coat of yours." Saitama teased. Genos pouted at his teacher's refusal to take care of himself. Unlike Genos, saitama was still susceptible to disease and sickness. Genos began to fuss at his master on their comfortable walk back home. The snow beginning to fall hard on the bare shoulders of saitama.

"If you're so concerned why don't you make your chest do that scary blush thing again?"

So of course, as a result of that comment, Genos began to (accidently) do just that? Saitama smiled and positioned himself closer to Genos. Ruffling the younger man's synthetic hair saitama whispered a thought he had always believed under his breath.

" _I hope you let me continue to teach by your side."_

"What was that sensei?"

"Nothing."

The end.


End file.
